On the Run
by X-Midnight-Lady-X
Summary: When a mystery girl, Alyssa Fall, turns up at the mansion, everyone thinks she's just another typical mutant. Then why is she constantly on the run? Who are the people who are chasing her? And who is she really? Please R&R. AU.
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own X-Men. I only own the people of Ladon, my OC (Sapphire) and her parents.**

**Summary: When a mystery girl, Alyssa Fall, turns up at the mansion, everyone thinks she's just another typical mutant. Then why is she constantly on the run? Who are the people who are chasing her? And who is she really? Sam is determined to get know her and the truth behind her lies.**

**Second X-Men: Evolution story ever! I wrote this just to try and undo a little writer's block. But I think I really want to develop this now!

* * *

**

List of couples that will be included in this story:

Sam/ OC

St. John-Pyro/ OC

Jubilee/Bobby

Tabitha/Pietro

X-23/ Alex

Rahne/Roberto (one of my fave New Recruits couples!)

Kitty/Lance

Wanda/Kurt

Amara/Ray

Rogue/Remy (OBVIOUSLY!)

Hints of Logan/Ororo

Now, a Prologue:

* * *

"Sapphire! Where are you?" a young woman in her mid-thirties, searched the house for her young seven-year-old daughter.

"Over here, Mommy!" Sapphire giggled whilst re-appearing.

"Oh! There you are!" The woman picked up her daughter, taking her upstairs. "What have I told you about using your powers?" The little girl hung her head, golden hair fell in her face.

"Not to use them before bed..." she mumbled. Suddenly, Sapphire looked up at her mother; her deep blue eyes shining, like real sapphires. "Mommy! Look what I can do"

"No, not-"

Sapphire clapped her hands together.

Instantly, everything around her froze. Her father, who was sitting at his laptop, had frozon mid-way in drinking his coffee. Sapphire's fish tank filled with a range of exotic fish, had all stopped in their tracks. She took a while to admire her work before turning to her mother.

Sapphire's mother was also frozen. Her mouth was open, as if was stopped in the middle of a sentence, (which she was).

Sapphire then reached up to touch her mother's cheek and concentrated hard. A few seconds later, her mother unfroze. The look on her face was a mixture of amazement and surprise.

"Did you do this?" her mother asked.

Sapphire nodded.

"I can also turn back time!"

"Can you unfreeze everything and go to bed now?" her mother asked. Sapphire frowned but did what her mother asked. When Sapphire was tucked away in bed and about to fall asleep, she heard footsteps and turned to her door. Her parents entered.

Sapphire looked almost exactly like her mother, except for her eyes and nose. Her mother also had honey blonde, wavy hair hair and an oval face. She had deep green eyes and a curvy mouth. Sapphire's father on the other hand had brown spiky hair and deep blue eyes. He too, had an oval face. (1). Her family were also very rich.

"Hey, glad you're not asleep yet! We have something for you!" Her father whispered. Sapphire sat up.

"We wanted to give it to you tomorrow for your birthday, but we decided to give it to you now." Her mother said.

They handed over a red velvet box to Sapphire. She opened it and gasped.

Inside, there was a gold heart-shaped locket, which was studdedd with small sapphires to outline the shape of the heart. On the front, the word 'Love' was engraved onto it with a very elegent script. Sapphire turned the locked over. On the back the message: 'Dear Sapphire, Happy 8th Birthday! Mom & Dad' inscribed in the same beautiful script.

"Open it." Her mother smiled. Sapphire did so and grinned at the pictures. Inside, there were two different pictures on either side of the heart. The one on the left showed Sapphire by herself on a swing; her blond hair blowing in the wind and ocean eyes shining. The one on the right was a picture of her parents, smiling up at her.

"This will remind you that we are always here with you, no matter what." Her mother explained, whilst putting the thin golden chain round her neck and clipping it in place.

"Thank you!" Sapphire said.

"Right, now time to go to bed!"

* * *

A couple hours later, Sapphire awoke to the sound of an argument downstairs.

Instantly, she jumped out of bed and turned invisible. She scurried to the top of the stairs before waiting on the top step, straining her ears to listen carefully to the argument, which sounded like it was coming to the living room.

"Mr. Johnson, we can offer her amazing oppurtunities at LADON!" A man with a deep voice spoke.

"You cannot take our child!" That voice belonged to her mother. It sounded as if she was avout to cry.

Sapphire descended a few of the carpeted steps to get a better view of the living room.

Her parents were seated on their beige couch. They were surrounded by about six people in some sort of variation of an army suit. They each had guns. There were a man and a woman, both in black business suits and sunglasses.

Suddenly, the man in the suit looked directly at Sapphire! But there was no way that he could have seen her! She and all her clothes were invisible!

"How can we give her up to you? We don't even know what sort of company or business you have! How do we know you just want to use her for your own experiments!" Her father was now shouting at the two people in the black suits. Each word was louder than the previous and his face was getting redder and redder. He was about the throw a punch when -

BANG!

A shot rang out, Sapphire clamped her eyes shut at the sound.

When she did re-open them, she saw her father on the ground, blood leaking from his head and her mother leaning over his body...

"WHY? Why did you do that?" Her mother screamed at the man in the suit.

"He was going to punch me."

"Well, of course he was going to punch you! You're taking our daughter away from us! How dare you...you MONSTER!"

"You can either give up your daughter or suffer the same fate as your husband." the woman said very simply.

Sapphire's mother looked like she was considering this.

All of a sudden, she ran for the door towards main entrance, where the stairs were.

Another shot rang out.

Sapphire had just witnessed her parents' murder.

The last thing Sapphire saw was her mother's dead body being dragged away, before she too, blacked out. She had been shot in the neck with a tranquilizer dart.

* * *

(1) Descriptions aren't one of my strengths...

Sapphire is my OC.

LADON is my own secret company, it's going to be something like a sister company of HYDRA. When I looked up HYDRA, it doesn't stand for anything but it's just named after a creature from the Greek Mythology. So is LADON.

Does anyone want me to do like a character profile? It's going on my profile if anyone's interested!

Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks!

X~midnight-lady123123~X

P.S. I'm going on holiday so this won't be updated for at least 2 weeks. Unless, I get a chapter up tomorrow! ;)


	2. Memories

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN X-MEN: EVOLUTION OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS. :'( DAMN U MARVEL! :P. JK!**

**A/N: IMPORTANT! The pairings at the beginning are like default pairings. They might change if I want them too. Just to give you guys a little heads up! ;)**

******Thanks to: Jess Maximoff for reviewing! CloudNK for reviewing and putting this story onto story alert and ImagineTheWorld96: for reviewing and faving! You guys are awesome!**

******I'd also like to thank whoever put this story on the X-Men: Evolution Community 'Best Ever Fics' It doesn't say who did it but Thank you!**

**Oh and:**

**_italics are memories_**

* * *

8 years later...

Sapphire was sitting in her bedroom, well, if you could call it that. The room was more like a prison cell with its dirty grey concrete walls. The room did have a bunk bed, a desk with a lamp, a wooden bookcase and a coach. That was about it. None of it was very fancy but she could survive. Outside, there was always at least two guards to make sure she didn't escape. There was no window in the room either.

When she was seven, some people from a secret company for training mutants and humans, (perfoming experiments on them), LADON, had taken her from her home and brought her to some sort of base. She never knew where she was as no one ever told her. LADON always moved her around alot so there really was no point in learning where she currently was.

Each base had a different layout.

Each base had a different training facilities.

Each base had different punishments.

Sapphire now had numerous cuts, bruises and burns on her body from the times when she had accidentally missed a target or had been hit by a surprise attack from behind. She also had a few cuts from when the scientists took her blood to study.

She had experienced them all. Each base had an obstacle course, a gym (where she also sparred with various trainers), a school (consisting of just her) and maybe a couple of bedrooms.

She knew she wasn't the only kid there. The reason for the bunk bed was in case another person had come at an unexpected time and they just had to shove them in. She had only met one girl at her whole time at LADON. The girl was also a mutant. The one thing that Sapphire could clearly remember about her was her metal claws. Two on each hand and one on each foot. The girl had been part of a close organization to LADON.

HYDRA, was it?

Sapphire fell onto the bottom mattress, crossing her legs. Even though she had learnt that LADON did kill and were cruel, they were rich. Therefore, the used their money well. She closed her eyes and tried to remember the week that she and the clawed girl had spent together.

* * *

_13-year-old Sapphire was sitting on the coach, reading 'The Last Vampire: Black Blood' (1). She was supposed to write up an essay about the book, but also see how the character would plan her attacks and her reasoning under pressure._

_The metal door swung open._

_Instantly, Sapphire dropped her book and took a fighting stance. LADON sometimes came into her room and the most unexpecting times and attacked._

_But it was a blond woman in a white lab coat carrying a sleeping girl. Sapphire relaxed as the woman placed her on the bottom bunk._

_"She's stayinbg here for a week." the woman said very simply._

_The woman turned and left. Sapphire could remember very clearly the word on her back: HYDRA._

_She stared at the girl. The girl was about the same age as her and had dark brown hair. She was wearing a simple black tee-shirt and shorts. _

Sapphire tried to remember what the girl's name was. Didn't she say she didn't have a name? Sapphire could have sworn that she had given the girl a name.

_The girl's eyes fluttered open._

_She sat up and analysed the room with her green eyes. Her gaze met Sapphire's._

_She jumped up ready to attack, when Sapphire backed away, arms held up in a surrender. The girl growled and stepped closer as Sapphire stood her ground._

_"I won't hurt you, if you won't hurt me." Sapphire reasoned._

_The girl's face seemed to relax, but only for about a second. She went closer...and started sniffing?_

_"Erm...What are you doing?" Sapphire questioned, a very confused look on her face._

_The girl instantly backed away._

_"Sorry," she mumbled. "I was just taking in your scent." Sapphire raised one eyebrow. The girl rolled her eyes. "I have super-sensitive senses. Namely hearing, sight and smell. I also have this." The girl raised one arm. She closed her eyes and groaned in pain._

_*SHINKT* (2)_

_Two metal claws shot out from the top of her hands_

_Sapphire's eyes widened. _

_"What...? How..?" Sapphire asked_

_The girl retracted her claws. _

_"Weapon X. HE'S the reason for this. HYDRA trained me up, never letting me do anything but train. HE took my life away. I got these when I was 10. They still hurt. Scientists perfomed experiments to me. I'm only a weapon to them." The girl growled. She looked away._

_"They gave me an adamatium skeleton." The walked back over to the bottom bunk and sat down. Sapphire followed, sitting next to her._

_"So, I'm Sapphire, what's your name?"_

_"Don't have a proper name. HYDRA 'made' me. I'm a clone."_

_"I'll just call you Laura then! So you have no parents?" Sapphire touched her pendant that she always wore. She didn't notice herself but Laura did._

_"No. You?" Laura asked, curiosity in her eyes._

_"LADON killed them."_

_They sat in silence for a while. Laura poked Sapphire in the side. Sapphire looked up and saw Laura smiling._

_"I'm going to escape one day. I will find who did this to me and make them perish. Then I'll come back for you. We'll both escape and be free. I promise." Laura said, sincerity in her voice._

_"Who knows how long that'll be!" Sapphire snorted._

_"Before we're 16. I have good memory." Laura smiled. She had just made a friend.

* * *

_

Sapphire opened her eyes. Her 16th birthday was tomorrow. Maybe Laura hadn't managed to escape. She was determined to escape by herself. She had tried a number of times before, all had failed. But this time, she had a plan. LADON had put a collar on her so she was unable to use her powers, so she would just have to manage without them for now.

Sapphire thought of what facts she knew:

1) She was going to be moved to another base tomorrow

2) Throughout the transfer, she would not be able to use her powers.

3) There were only going to be two guards

4) They were going to be both male, and only a year older that herself.

Sapphire had grown up to be a very beautiful and intelligent girl over the years. Her blue eyes had a special sparkle to them and her golder hair had grown out, just slightly past her shoulders now. It was silky and smooth. She sometimes flirted with some of the younger LADON guards who still didn't know they were not supposed to talk to her. She had used this to her advantage and had tried to escape. There was always some sort of flaw though. This time, she knew what to do.

* * *

(1) Ok, so I'm sort of gothic and if you like supernatural books, I recommend you read this book. It's The Last Vampire by Christopher Pike

(2) Crappy sound effect...

A/N: Waffle points to anyone who figured out who the girl is! I made sorta obvious so...

I would have uploaded chapter a couple of days ago but my grandma's in hospital, I'm off to see her now! Bye!

...

Damn! I forgot something!

Review please! :D

X~midnight-lady123123~X


	3. Promises

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own X-Men**

**A/N: Sorry I've been away so long! I'll explain everything next chapter!**

**Oh, and guys, if you already haven't go R&R Jess Maximoff's  stories because she is just amazing okay? Oh, and she convinced me to put this up earlier than I intended to.**

* * *

X-23, better known as Laura, was sitting on a balcony which overlooked the sea. She had felt bad all day and there was only one person on her mind. Everyone tried to get her to talk to them about what was bothering her. Even Logan and Alex had tried, but she would just run away to another part of the mansion. Professer X respected Laura enough not to pry at her mind.

"Hey." A soft voice called from behind her. Laura turned round to face her boyfriend, Alex Summers. He smiled at her and approached. "So, are you going to tell me what's up?"

"No!" Laura snapped.

"Come on, tell me babe. I promise I won't say a word about it." Alex soothed.

Laura instantly tensed up. She jumped up and turned round, pinning Alex to a wall.

"Don't talk about promises with me!" she growled.

Alex's eyes widened in fear. A bead of sweat ran down the side of his face. He had never seen his girlfriend this MAD before. He knew better than to contridict her, but he wanted to comfort or help her with whatever was bothering the girl.

"Okay, okay. Just calm down for a second. What's up? You can tell me all about it."

Laura let out another sigh. Her arms dropped to her side as she stepped back, letting Alex go. He rolled his shoulders a little, for they hurt quite a lot. That girl had a strong grip!

"I don't care whether you understand all this or not. I just need someone to vent out too. Okay, basically, I made a promise to a really good friend. I promised her something that would change her life. She was a good friend to me, my only friend then and she didn't care that I was a mutant and...HEY! Are you even listening?"

Alex, who had been spacing out into his own world, suddenly snapped back into reality at his girlfriend's voice. He hesitantly nodded with a hopeful look on his face. Laura caught this as she rolled her eyes before giving him a death glare that could only rival Wolverine's.

"O..of course I was!" Alex tried to convince Laura, unsuccesfully.

"Forget it." Laura climbed onto the ledge of the balcony before jumping away. Alex sighed as he watched her go.

"I got to end this..."

* * *

After a good twenty minutes of running, Laura reached the park. She knew that Wolverine wouldn't mind where she went, as long as she was back before night.

Looking up at the sky, she guessed it was around nine something at night and because it was summer, it wasn't cold or too dark. Besides, she could defend herself.

A while ago, she had found a small clearing in the park. Perhaps a maximim of four people could fit there. It was a circular space, where the grass was soft and lush. The trees and bushes surrounded it as if protecting whoever inside from all troubles of the world. The leaves and brances did not block the view of the sky though. If you were to lay down on the grass, you would see the dark navy sky, with silver stars scattered accross the blue canvas.

Laura had nearly reached the clearing. When she did, she already found someone there. However, they looked like they were sleeping.

It was Pietro Maximoff.

She shrugged it off and decided to just lie down next to him. If he was sleeping, he wouldn't care, and it wasn't like they were serious enemies or rivals. On the contrary, they had a sort of silent truce between the two. There had been more than one occasion when she had found the teenage speed demon there.

She leant against a tree opposite Pietro. Absent-mindedly (**A/N: Was that the right spelling?**), she started staring at the silver-haired boy.

"I know I'm attractive, but could you stop staring?"

Pietro's voice snapped her out of her trance. She scowled at him and closed her eyes, ignoring him.

"So, what are you doing here then?"

Laura's eyes shot open and was instantly met with a pair of azule ones. She jumped and, acting on instinct, slapped him.

"Hey! No need to get violent! But I like them fiesty!" Pietro said jokingly towards her. She couldn't help but chuckle. "Where's your boyfriend?"

"He's being a jerk. He asked me what was bothering me today, so I told him but I realised he wasn't paying attention! What's the point in asking when you don't listen? I got really mad at him so I just left him at the mansion because I'm way faster and came here." Laura looked up to see if he was still paying attention. To her surprise, he was staring intently at her; catching onto every word

"So, what was bothering you?"

"It's a long story." Laura sighed, looking up at the stars.

"Hey, are you forgetting who I am? I'm the MASTER of speed! Time is nothing for me!" He smirked at her.

Laura smiled back. "Fine. I'll cut it short or Wolverine _kill _me...or at least try to. Before I broke out from HYDRA, I met a girl. I stayed with her for about a week and I promised her that before her we were both sixteen, I'd break us both out. But she's still there and I broke my promise. She was so kind to me and actually treated me like a person instead of a experiment. She wasn't scared of these either."

Without looking at him in the eye, Laura extended her claws inches from Pietro's face. He didn't even flince. Instead, he took her hand in his as she retracted them again.

"I'm not scared."

Then, suddenly without any warning, Pietro pulled her up from the ground and drew her into a hug. Laura enjoyed the warmth of him and relaxed into his figure. They stayed like that for a few minutes before he offered to take her to the mansion; knowing the risk if he got caught. Therefore, Laura declined.

However, there was a feeling that blossomed inside her.

It was one of the few times, she felt genuinely happy.

* * *

**Hehehehe...Did you find that implied pairing there? Come on, it wasn't too hard!**

**Pietro: So...You went away for a couple of months and all you give your readers is a chapter? What-the-hell-is-up-with-that?**

**Sapphire: Yeah! And what the hell happened to me! This is my story and I don't even get a mention!**

**Me: Pietro; be patient, I'm going to have another chapter on the weekend and Sapphire, I'm your creator! :P You'll have a special 'you-focused' chapter next!**

**Laura: So what the hell is going to happen now?**

**Me: Yeah, cos I'm just going to tell you...**

**A/N: No, seriously, you'll all get another chapter, hopefully on the weekend sometime! Now, I have to go to sleep because in England, it's 11:45pm (I promised Jess that this would be up on Wednesday, which it technically still is.) and I have school tomorrow! I haven't done my homework either! :P**

**See ya!**

**I'll have a VERY important A/N next chapter. Ooohh!**

**IT'S MY BIRTHDAY NEXT WEEK! :D**

**~ML**

**_To Jess Maximoff,_**

_**I was going to put up Molly's Life (2 chapter because one is shorter than the other) today as well, but I only have one up. Sorry! Will put the second up one when the next chapter of this comes out too!**_

**_xxx_**

**_~ML_**


	4. Escape

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything...not even this laptop, it's my brother's...**

Please read A/N at the bottom! Hey, I updated pretty quickly this time (I think)

I hate how this chapter turned out. I think it's WAY to rushed...

* * *

"Come on, we're leaving now."

Sapphire's head shot up. Taking one last look at the room, she checked to make sure she hadn't left anything she might need. No. Everything that she needed to escape was in her bag. Weapons weren't needed as she never used them anyway. Slowly, she walked out the door, two men behind her and two in front. She had chosen to wear comfortable clothes today and her blond hair tied back, so that it would be easier to run and fight in.

When she walked out of the entrance of the base, the sunlight hit her like a train. She had been in her room for a while, sitting in the darkness like she always did when thinking deeply, so the light was quite a shock to her. She took a few seconds to adjust to the sudden sunlight before she spotted the van where there were two men waiting for her. They were both rather good-looking and looked only a year older than herself, (her plan was going well so far).

The four men who had surrounded her handed her over. She obediently walked into the back of the van whilst the men chained her hands and feet together. It was the usual procedure, as she was not allowed to move. The guards bid farewell to her and closed the door. She heard them talking outside.

"She's a hot one, you know!"

"We know, but she's still dangerous, not to mention a _minor_!"

"So what, we're minors, but you still recruited us."

"Whatever. Just remember to be careful, and don't stop your journey."

"Yes sir!"

With that, the two younger men got in the front of the van, and started driving.

* * *

About forty minutes later, Sapphire guessed that she was far away from both bases to be able to escape. She prepared herself. She would have to work quickly if this plan was going to work.

"Erm, excuse me guys! I need to go to the toilet!" She shouted to the front. The younger one in the passenger seat glanced at her in the mirror. She met his eyes and made her own look as flirtatious as possible. That would make it hard for him to refuse. He was young, inexperienced, putty in her hands. She had him wrapped around her finger.

"Mike, let's stop. She just needs to go to the toilet."

"No. Remember the General's orders. Don't stop the journey." The one called Mike said in a rough voice.

"Please! I really need to go. Otherwise, I'll wet myself. I'm sure Ladon wouldn't be happy with you guys if I destroyed these seats." Sapphire looked at Mike in the mirror, giving him the same look. She saw him give her a quick glance before turning his eyes back to the road.

She heard Mike sigh. Yes! She had won them over.

"Fine. Tom, go with her to that station there." They pulled over, arriving at a gas station which looked like it hadn't been used for a while. It didn't matter to Sapphire at all; she didn't need the toilet anyway. She heard the men climb out of the front and walk towards the two back doors. The metal doors swung open, sunlight pouring in. Sapphire blinked rapidly at the sudden exposure then composed herself again.

She felt two hands grab her arm and dragging her out. She didn't bother to struggle as she knew that she would only arouse suspicion. Mike, (she guessed it was him), unlocked the cuffs on her hands and feet.

"I'll wait here. Scream if you need help, Tom." Mike said gruffly to his partner. Tom nodded to his partner before walking off with Sapphire to the station.

Sapphire studied Tom properly now that they were in the Sunlight. He wasn't bad looking at all. Clean shaven face, short, messy brown hair and deep blue eyes. He was slightly taller than Sapphire herself but that didn't matter in the least.

"So, where are we?" Sapphire casually asked.

"California."

That was his first mistake.

Sapphire nodded. She had heard about a couple of schools in California which trained mutants. Perhaps she'd go to one of them.

Once they had reached the outside of the toilet, (which was on the other side of the station, out of sight from the van), Sapphire pushed Tom onto the wall.

"What are you - " He started in a frantic voice, but was aruptly cut off by Sapphire's lips on his. To say he was surprised was the understatement of the year. He instantly dropped his guard.

His second mistake.

Responding back quickly, he began trailing kisses down her jaw and towards her neck. Who gave a damn about the job if he was here making out with a hot girl? Not him. His path was blocked by the collar.

Sapphire smirked. Personally, she didn't really care that Tom was kissing her. She didn't like the idea, but sacrifices had to be made if she was going to escape. When he reached her neck, the collar which blocked her powers made him stop. He frantically tried to find the keys to take it off and carry on there little session. Finally, he found it. His hands trailed up the side of Sapphire's body and onto her neck, subsequently unlocking the collar.

His third mistake.

He's gone.

Wasting no time, Sapphire promptly hit Tom in the side of the neck. She didn't kill him, just knock him out. He would be fine in a few hours anyway. She crouched down close to the ground to search his pockets for any money he might have. Grinning, she withdrew a wallet which was full of cash. Harder to trace if she used it.

Now to go back to Mike. Because the collar had been removed, she could fully use her powers again. Instantly, she turned invisible and cautiously made her way back to Mike.

"Where the hell are they?" She heard him say in a fraustrated groan. He locked the van and grabbed his gun, making his way towards toilets. Sapphire silently followed. Eventually, he turned the corner to where the toilets were, expecting to find his partner at the ready. Instead, he found him on the ground, alone and unconcious.

"W-Where the hell did she go?" His voice was now worried, completely different from the commanding one he had used moments before.

"Looking for me?" Sapphire appeared right behind him, talking in a low whisper. The instant he turned around, he was met with a fist in his face. He fell to the ground with a nosebleed. Sapphire kicked him aside and took his wallet too. They'd be fine in a few hours. Now all she had to do, was burn the clothes she had and get new ones. She'd also have to get some hair dye and contacts if she would be able to get away.

Sapphire exited the shop in a completely new fashion. Her straight blond hair was now gone, replaced with slightly curled chocolate locks; her eyes no longer the sparkling sapphires, but like her hair a deep chestnut brown. She had also bought a pair of fake converses, (she needed to look like she had run away with not too much money), a pair of jeans and a black hoodie.

In the messenger bag which she had also bought, held a couple more packs of hair dye and coloured contacts, money and a hair styler. That was all she would need. Inside the store, she had looked up 'Xavier's School for Gifted Children'. She had heard it was one of the most famous schools for mutants and, upon discovering it wasn't far, she decided she would make her journey there (it was only about an hour and a half's run away). She started to walk away, as a changed person.

A New Look

A New Life

A New Identity.

As Alyssa Fall

* * *

**So, finally! I can start calling Sapphire, Alyssa now! Yay! When I first planned this, I just thought of an OC named Alyssa with some terrible past. Sapphire was later. Okay, so the X-Men will FINALLY appear properly now.**

**I'm sorry that this was kind of rushed, but what can you do when you're planning many fics due for Christmas and New Year?**

**Anyway, I suggest you actually READ this next part. It's important.**

**Right now, I'm not feeling too much in the mood for X-Men. I don't know why either. I have these weird phases where I'm completely obsessed with a fandom, then not really, but I still like it. For example, I used to be pretty obsessed with Twilight, but I don't really read it much anymore. But then, I liked it again. Does that make sense? No? Oh...Basically, I do like X-Men: Evo, just not as much as I used to, for some unknown reason. However, I WILL NOT GIVE UP ON MY FICS! I know the feeling of when you read a story, but then the author/ess decides not to continue it. I did feel like that, but decided not to. So, you will still get updates, just not as often (yeah, cos I updated SO much {!} )**  
**Sorry...**

**BUT! I am hoping to get another chapter up. I'm aiming for the around the New Year maybe? I love the holidays, don't you? Anyway**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS**

**and for those who don't celebrate Christmas:**

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS! :)**

**X~midnight-lady123123~X**


End file.
